This invention relates to a device for aligning the head of an arrow with the axis of the arrow shaft and, in particular, to an alignment device that assures that a broadhead is aligned with the centerline of the shaft to ensure that the flight of the arrow will be true.
In bowhunting an arrow is equipped with a special head ("broadhead") provided with razor-sharp blades for penetrating game and ensuring a clean kill. Present day arrow shafts are typically hollow aluminum or a carbon material to which the broadhead is attached by a projecting insert received by the shaft or a complemental sleeve or outsert that fits over the shaft. However, these couplings do not automatically provide a precision fit as machining tolerances are too great to ensure perfect alignment. A suitable cement bonds the insert or outsert to the arrow shaft and thus may provide a permanent attachment that slightly misaligns the broadhead with the centerline of the arrow shaft.
A misaligned broadhead may be detected by rotating the arrow shaft about its axis or centerline and observing the point of the head. If its wobbles, the broadhead is misaligned. Correction of the condition, however, requires that the cement be softened and then permitted to solidify while the arrow is held in a perfectly aligned condition.